Diagnosis: Love
by Whispering Kage
Summary: Kagome was just an average girl with a dream, to become a doctor. She moved to Forks, to live with her brother and nephew, but she never expected to get a job as Dr. Carlisle Cullen's assistant, and she certainly never thought she'd fall in love with him. But she did and her life would never be the same. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Diagnosis: Love**

**Pairing: Kagome/Carlisle**

**Summary:** Kagome was just an average girl with a dream, to become a doctor. She moved to Forks, to live with her brother and nephew, but she never expected to get a job as Dr. Carlisle Cullen's assistant, and she certainly never thought she'd fall in love with him. But she did and her life would never be the same. AU

* * *

Bright blue eyes gazed around the small sleepy town of Forks, it was your typical small town America. Yes, America! She resisted the urge to let out an excited squeal, she had done it! After years of studying and cramming she was now doing an internship at a hospital!

Yes, she could have done one back in Japan but pish posh! That was so boring! This also gave her a chance to live her elder brother Souta! He was a whopping seven years older than her, married, had a child and divorced, but hey! He was her big brother!

Plus she missed her favorite, and only, nephew Koji. He was five going on forty at times. She gave a small giggle as she stood by the bus depot, she had taken plane after plane just to get to Washington, and from her last plane she had to take a greyhound.

Her brother was supposed to be here...an hour ago. She frowned slightly, he had probably lost track of time, despite their age gaps she was always the more mature of the two, people often thought she was the elder sibling. It didn't help her brother still held his boyish charm.

She sighed, a smile on her face as she reminisced about the past, leaning on the wall of the bus depot. Oh the trouble they used to get into!

"Kagome!" She jumped as she heard a horn honk and looked up, there in a black car was her brother, grinning at her as he moved his sun glasses to rest on his head. In the passenger seat was Koji practically hanging out the window.

She grinned as her brother got out of the car and jogged over to her pulling her into a bear hug. She oofed, and hugged him back just as tightly. "I missed you." The words were murmured into her hair and she only smiled more. He had left home to become a businessman, and in no time he was at the top of the ladder. Then he got a job transfer to America and from there he bounced around from state to state.

Until he had met his wife in washington, they had settled down, he had more than enough money to do so. Too bad she was a gold digger, not even two years after having Koji was she already cheating on him, looking for a bigger paycheck. They had divorced, and she had taken him for half of everything he had. He was a fool in love and had not signed the prenup.

Oh if she ever saw the bimbo again she would be putting her karate lessons to good use!

She shoved the thoughts away and merely hugged her brother tighter then pulled away so she could look up at him.

"How have you guys been?" He gave a grin as he let her go and swooped down to gather up her bags.

"Great! Oh wow did you bring the whole shrine?!" He gave an exasperated grunt as he began lugging three of the five large suitcases to his car.

She merely gave a giggle as she moved to the passenger side door and accepted the hug for Koji, who was now literally hanging out of the window to climb into her arms.

"I have more in the mail, oh don't give me that look!" She huffed as he rolled his eyes and turned her attention to the boy in her arms. She grinned as he hugged her tightly. She was by far the most motherly influence in his life.

"I missed you buddy." He gave a boyish groan as she placed a kiss on his forehead. She merely laughed and placed another on his nose.

"So you're really going to live with us?" The excitement in his voice was infectious and she could only nod happily.

"Yup, I am. No more pizza and junk food for dinner! I plan to fatten you both up!" She tickled his sides and he laughed as he squirmed to get out of her grasp. She held on and only stopped when he begged.

"Well, I can't get too fat. I have to look good for the ladies." She rolled her eyes at her brother as he shut the trunk and moved to lean on the car next to them.

She and Koji shared a look before letting out a laugh. He huffed but rolled his eyes at the two as he made his way to the drivers door. He was in trouble now, those two were always up to something.

"Whatever, let's get going. we have a lot to do today." Kagome sighed but nodded, oh the unpacking!

"Yeah, yeah. Koji want to sit in the back with me?" She didn't have to ask twice. In no time they were both in the back seat and buckled in.

Souta smiled as he started the car, looking in the rearview mirror at the happy sight. Koji was laughing and joking around like the five year old kid he was supposed to be. He knew this move would be good for both of them, he also knew he'd have to protect his baby sister from any and all males.

She was ne, exotic, they would clamber all over themselves to get to her, psh like he would let that happen. He had missed out on a lot of the times he should have been there for her and he planned to make up for it now.

Which was why he had pulled some strings at the local clinic, oh she would be so surprised when she went in for her 'internship'. He grinned as he turned his gaze onto the road and began the ten minute drive towards his house.

"Well, sis, welcome to Forks, I hope you like it."

* * *

**AN: So this was based off an idea/summary Yuki had and I figured hey why not? I hope you guys like it! Also I have two jobs now so working on fics and updates will be a bit hard but worry not I shall try my best! Oh, Oh my birthday is also on the ninth, I'm excited and I get the day off from work! Oh yeah! I also have a poll of sorts on my facebook fanfiction page, check it out if you guys feel like it? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning found Kagome sprawled in her full sized bed, blissfully unaware of what time it was. She had stayed up almost all night unpacking and making the guest room her own.

It was more homely, yet still unorganized, boxes and clothes littered the floor. Things were placed about to be put away later. It looked like a tornado had torn through her room.

So as Souta looked at the mess he could only chuckle, she was usually neat and organized, often getting on him for his messy room back at the Shrine. So to see her room in such disarray it amused him greatly.

"Oi, Kagome get up you're going to be late!" He watched as she let out a grumble and just rolled over, she had borrowed a pair of his shorts and a t-shirt last night, and snorted. He rolled his eyes and began to carefully pick his way towards her bed yet was almost knocked down when his son easily made it through the minefield and jumped on the bed.

"Ofrh!" The odd noise escaped her as she sat up in a panic. She could only blink as a blob threw its arms around her neck and hugged her tight. She slowly blinked her bleary blue eyes and let her senses wake up.

"Wake up! You're going to be late for your first day of work!" She froze her arms still around Koji as she turned to look at the only thing she had managed to plug in last night, her alarm clock. It was eight forty five and she had to be at the hospital at nine thirty! Oh lord! She released the small boy from her grasp and jumped from the bed, only to trip on a shoe and fall back onto it.

"Itaa..." She hissed as Koji fawned over her and her brother laughed at her. With a dark glare in his direction she sat up and patted Koji's head.

"I'm from quirt, I just need to find my stuff, get showered, and look human in less than forty five minutes...yeah I can do that." Souta snorted, she was well known for her hour long baths and forty five minute showers. She stuck her tongue out at him and stood up, carefully avoiding any hidden traps.

"Okay! Let's do this! Koji help me find my shoes!" Koji nodded, now on a mission to help his auntie!

It was an hour later that a refreshed and put together Kagome stumbled into the kitchen. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she was dressed in dark blue scrubs, on her small feet were a pair of white sneakers. Hanging from her shoulder was a large bag bulging with books, papers, and medical thingies.

Souta arched a brow at her, "You sure you don't want to wear something else?" In his mind he was hoping she would say yes, she was dressed like a nurse...not what she was going to work for...not that she knew.

She merely took the offered piece of toast and shoved it in her mouth, grabbing his keys from the hook on the wall, last night it was decided she would use his car for work until they could get her one.

"No 'aime." Her reply was muffled as she ran out the door. Souta and nodded as he watched her get in his impala and take off. Koji at his side waving at her as she waved back before rounding the corner.

"Oh, she's going to be mad at me..." He shook his head at his sons questionly look and ushered him into the house. Oh yes, Kagome would be pissed when she got home, she prided herself on always being put together and ready for anything...

Maybe he should have told her about his surprise...but it was too late now, oops...


End file.
